1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a traction type of elevator apparatus having a driving mechanism disposed in an elevator path (or hoistway) of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, especially in urban areas, it has been required to make the effective use of buildings per se. For example, for even an elevator""s machine room standing on the housetop etc., the right to sunlight, the appearance of beauty, or the like have been taken into consideration.
Under such a situation, hitherto, there have been developed a variety of attempts to accommodate a control unit in the elevator path without establishing the elevator""s machine room in order to provide a compact elevator apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2593288 discloses a traction sheave elevator, as shown in FIG. 1. In the figure, a flattened driving mechanism 2 having a traction sheave 1 is disposed between a side wall 3a in an elevator path 3 and a space defined by projected planes of an elevator car 4 in the upward and downward directions. A hoisting (suspension) rope 7 is wound about a sheave 5a beneath the car 4 and a sheave 5b above a balance weight 6, while both ends of the hoisting rope 7 are fixed on a top wall 3b defining the elevator path 3. Note, according to the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, a pit 3c in the elevator path 3 is positioned under a level 3d of the first floor (1F).
The elevator of FIG. 1 does adopt a structure where the car 4 is driven like a movable pulley while winding the suspension rope 7 about the sheave 5a under the car 4. Owing to this arrangement, it is possible to reduce the capacity of a motor of the driving mechanism relatively and minimize a space occupied by the driving mechanism, together with the effective use of the space above the car 4.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (kokai) No. 9-156855 discloses another elevator apparatus shown in FIG. 2. In the apparatus, the flattened driving mechanism 2 is arranged in the upper space of the balance weight 6 and adapted so as to suspend the car 4 through turning sheaves 8a, 8b and 8c. 
In this way, since the driving mechanism 2 having the traction sheave 1 is disposed between a side wall 3a in an elevator path 3 and a space defined by projected planes of an elevator car 4 in the upward and downward directions, the arrangement allows to minimize a space that the whole apparatus does occupy without providing the machine room on the roof, so that the elevator apparatus can be provided while exhibiting high efficiency in utilizing the space.
In the former elevator apparatus, however, since the velocity of the moving rope is twice as much as that of the elevator car due to the adoption of xe2x80x9cmoving-pulleyxe2x80x9d driving system in accordance with the roping ratio of 2:1, various problems would be raised in case of the requirement for a high-speed elevator. In addition, as the driving mechanism is accommodated in the space between the projected planes of the elevator car and the inner wall of the elevator path, a problem still remains in terms of the requirements for the mechanism having a large capacity.
While, in the latter elevator apparatus, the velocity of the suspending rope is equal to that of the elevator car owing to the provision of the turning sheaves. Nevertheless, there is remained a problem in terms of effective use of space in the elevator path because the apparatus requires a space for accommodating the turning sheaves on the upper side of the elevator path.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elevator apparatus which is equipped with no machine room, so that it is possible to restrict the height of an elevator path from increasing and also drive an elevator car at high speed.
The object of the present invention described above can be accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
at least one balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
at least one suspension rope having one end fixed to the elevator car and another end fixed to the balance weight; and
at least one driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between an inner wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the end of the suspension rope is fixed to the elevator car in a position below a ceiling of the elevator car.
According to the elevator apparatus constructed above, the drive of the elevator car at the same speed as the suspension rope can be realized owing to the achievement of roping ratio of 1:1. In addition, with the arrangement where the elevator car is connected with the suspension rope in a position below the ceiling of the elevator car and there is provided no turning sheave etc. in a space above the elevator car, the upper area of the elevator path can be effectively utilized thereby to provide a high-speed and compact elevator apparatus.
In the present invention, preferably, the driving unit comprises a plurality of driving mechanisms each having a traction sheave and the suspension rope is wound about each traction sheave of the driving mechanisms and finally fixed to the elevator car and the balance weight.
In the present invention, more preferably, the driving mechanisms are arranged up and down in the elevator path, while the suspension rope is wound round the traction sheave associated with the upper driving mechanism with a plurality of turns.
Alternatively, it is also preferable that the driving mechanisms are arranged left and right in the elevator path, so that respective planes of the traction sheaves associated with the left and upper driving mechanism coincide with each other substantially.
In common with the above-mentioned preferable arrangements, since the driving unit is constituted by the plural driving mechanisms, it is possible to realize to provide the elevator apparatus with high-speed operation and large transportation capacity.
In the present invention, it is preferable that one of the elevator guide rails, which is disposed on the side of the driving unit, has a H-shaped cross section and is arranged so that parallel side portions constituting the H-shaped cross section are opposite to a side wall of the elevator and that the elevator car is provided with two pairs of rollers for guiding the elevator car, each pair of rollers interposing one of the parallel side portions between the rollers on left and right sides of the parallel side portion.
In this case, owing to the configuration of the specified elevator guide rail, the elevator apparatus is provided with great rigidity, so that it can travel more stably.
In the above-mentioned arrangement, it is more preferable that the elevator apparatus further comprises a L-shaped frame for mounting and carrying the elevator car thereon, the frame consisting of a vertical beam and a horizontal beam and that the horizontal beam is provided, at a tip thereof, with other rollers between which the other elevator guide rail disposed on the opposite side of the driving unit is interposed to guide the elevator car.
In this case, owing to the provision of the L-shaped flame, the elevator apparatus can rise and fall more stably and the elevator car can be carried with such a simple structure, strongly.
In the present invention, it is preferable that the suspension rope is divided into two routes of ropes whose ends are respectively fixed to different positions on opposite outer faces of the elevator car, while the different positions are symmetrical to each other in plan view of the elevator car. In this case, with the above structure and arrangement of the suspension rope, it is possible to provide the elevator car with its stable posture.
In the above elevator apparatus, more preferably, the driving unit is disposed in the vicinity of a first floor in the elevator path. In this case, owing to the positioning of the driving unit, it is possible to reduce the height of the ceiling of the elevator path to a minimum. Additionally, the arrangement allows a worker to execute the maintenance and inspecting operation for the elevator apparatus near the ground, whereby the burden on the worker can be lightened.
In the present invention, it is preferable that the weight guide rails are arranged so as to extend along opposite inner walls defining the elevator path and that the suspension ropes have respective ends fixed to the balance weights in pairs rising and falling under guidance of the weight guide rails and respective other ends fixed to the elevator car through the driving units in pairs. In this case, since the driving units in pairs are respectively connected to the balance weights in pairs, it is possible to provide the elevator apparatus having large transportation capacity.
Similarly, it is preferable that the suspension ropes in pairs have respective ends fixed on opposite outer faces of the elevator car and have respective other ends fixed on the single balance weight through the traction sheaves of the driving units provided corresponding to the opposite outer faces, the balance weight being attached along an inner wall of the elevator path behind the elevator car. Also in this preferable form, it is possible to provide the elevator apparatus having large transportation capacity.
In the present invention, preferably, the driving unit is attached on either one of an inner wall and a roof wall of the elevator path.
With the attachment of the driving unit on the side of the elevator path, the burden applied on the elevator guide rails is lightened thereby to reduce the weight of the driving unit.
According to the invention, there is also provided an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
at least one balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
at least one suspension rope having one end fixed to the elevator car and another end fixed to the balance weight; and
at least one driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound;
wherein the driving unit is disposed in a pit of the elevator path; and
wherein both ends of the suspension rope wound about the traction sheave are fixed to the elevator car""s position below a ceiling of the elevator car and the balance weight through respective turning sheaves which are positioned above the elevator path.
Also in this elevator apparatus constructed above, the drive of the elevator car at the same speed as the suspension rope can be realized owing to the achievement of roping ratio of 1:1. In addition, with the arrangement where the driving unit is disposed in the pit of the elevator path and the elevator car is connected with the suspension rope in the position below the ceiling of the elevator car, the upper area of the elevator path can be effectively utilized thereby to provide the high-speed and large-capacity elevator apparatus.
The object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on a side face of the elevator car and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between a side wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on both elevator car and balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
Similarly, the object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on a back face of the elevator car and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between a back wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on the back face of the elevator car and the balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
Similarly, the object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on both side faces of the elevator car, a bottom face thereof and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between a side wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on the elevator car and the balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
Similarly, the object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on both side faces of the elevator car, a ceiling face thereof and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between a side wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on the elevator car and the balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
Similarly, the object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on both side faces of the elevator car, a back face thereof and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between a back wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on the elevator car and the balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
Similarly, the object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on a side face of the elevator car, a back face thereof, a bottom face thereof and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between either one of a back and side walls of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on the elevator car and the balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
Similarly, the object of the present invention described above can be also accomplished by an elevator apparatus comprising:
a pair of elevator guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
an elevator car for rising and falling along the elevator guide rails in the elevator path;
weight guide rails disposed in an elevator path;
a balance weight for rising and falling along the weight guide rails in the elevator path;
a suspension rope for suspending the elevator car and the balance weight;
a driving unit for driving a traction sheave about which the suspension rope is wound; and
turning sheaves arranged on both side faces of the elevator car, a ceiling face thereof and the balance weight;
wherein the driving unit is positioned between a back wall of the elevator path and a space occupied by the elevator car rising and falling in the elevator path and the driving unit is constructed so as to become thin; and
wherein the suspension rope is wound round the turning sheaves on the elevator car and the balance weight, while both ends of the suspension rope are connected to supporting members mounted on an upper end of the elevator path.
In common with seven pieces of elevator apparatus mentioned above, there is no need to provide an extra space for the machine room etc. above and below the elevator path, thereby providing the space-saving elevator apparatus.
In common with seven pieces of elevator apparatus mentioned above, preferably, the weight guide rails are disposed on a side wall of the elevator path. This preferable arrangement is applicable to the elevator apparatus with an elevator path having a sufficient room in width.
In common with seven pieces of elevator apparatus mentioned above, preferably, the weight guide rails are disposed on a back wall of the elevator path. This preferable arrangement is applicable to the elevator apparatus with an elevator path having a sufficient room in depth.
In common with the latter five pieces of elevator apparatus, preferably, the turning sheaves on either side face or back face of the elevator car are arranged so as to be symmetrical about a gravity center of the elevator when viewed from an upside of the elevator car. In this case, it is possible to prevent an excessive bias load from acting on the elevator guide rails or the like.
In common with seven pieces of elevator apparatus mentioned above, preferably, the driving unit comprises a plurality of thin-type winders each having a traction sheave. In this case, it is possible to drive the large-sized elevator car under traction.
In the above-mentioned constitution, more preferably, the thin-type winders are driven by a single control device, synchronously. In this case, it is expected to simplify the structure of the elevator apparatus.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompany drawing.